Avoiding Destiny
by Livin ere
Summary: John begins to think he has a choice to escape what awaits him in the future while Cathrine Weaver decides to put John Henry to use. Based after Self Made Man. First fic guys advice n' tips welcome
1. Chapter 1

Avoiding Destiny

My First TSCC fic hope you peeps like it and looking forward to reviews, advice and annotations can also be posted.

Set just after Self Made Man, haven't quite thought it through yet but we shall see!

8 o'clock. I mere boring quiet night so far, Kind of sad really..Being 17, you'd look at the teens your age enjoying themselves to every corner of the year, groups and groups going out to parks, theme attractions, and night clubs. Teenagers like ourselves getting completely hammered, blavverd, munted, waking up in some dark ally or your own bed with a sweet ass looking girl or 2, ooh yeah now that's the shit when it comes to a teenage life. John Conner. Completely secluded, isolated from that kind of life. He has his own fantastic life, he's going to be mankind's last hope, The 1 man who builds a resistance army from a mere rally or 'come on lads, let's have 'em' sort of speech. Whoever thought that one person could have the heart stand against Skynet, A computer AI system built to protect its country and to destroy all who would oppose it. Real hard to believe..especially at this time but then again you do have a few machines to avoid that want to rip the wind pipe out your throat or crush the brains cells out your head and let's not forget the couple that come to protect you the exact same 'race' or origin (if you will) that have been reprogrammed to aid in your existence. His Mother, Sarah Conner also protects him from those terminators also social life not that John even knows what they really are..But still.

John's been thinking again. Thinking about if he could actually 1 day just 'poof' from this life and just literally disappear and find his own. His own home, life, routine and just leave behind all that's kept him from being 'normal' . What does it feel like to be normal? Well that's simple really.....Well that is something he has to find out for himself. To be honest it kind of scared him at first. Riley, his girlfriend, the one and only person who seems to actually make him happy and give him a strong sense of being normal rung him last night. She asked him to come for her. So what did John do? Within a heartbeat he was already driving to her location, which led him to some dude's house gathering or party whichever. He went in looking for Riley only to find sooo many people his age or maybe even alil younger, Boozing, drinking, smoking cannabis with bliss, Was that being normal? Must be. Felt good actually. But He was just there for Riley and he left once they found each other or rather they ran off when John smacked the shit out of the host for trying to flirt with his girl.

Enough thinking, John. That will do, for now....

'tik' 'tick' 'tick' The Tv went as he flicked through the channels. Nothing decent on. Just adverts about how good life is and how to protect the planet for the future or something daft like that. They have no idea what's coming, if only – 'tick'

The Simpsons. 'Wow' John thought, he flicked it on a different channel to find the Simpsons in some sort of deserted theme park. 'Oh for Christ's sake, what now?' Marge said as the street lights shut off. Stomping was then to be heard as a group of metallic Itchy & Scratchy machines marched behind them, Coming to a stop just behind the Simpson family, they turned their heads and bodies at the same time, red eyes glinted as they spotted the Simpson family. John really wasn't in the mood for this but kept on watching.

He felt a presence, though a very familiar, cold, empty feeling in the back of his chest. He turned his head to see her or rather It, sat on the other side of the furnisher. Cameron. Cameron Philips. John's protector (sort of), a very unique terminator infiltrator unit, Masked a figure of a pretty young 17-19 year old girl, a fit slender and most gorgeous body he's ever encountered in his life...and probably the only one he's ever seen, well he has seen them on TV alot, though he rather not mention, he has got a girlfriend after all can't be going on about stuff like that. That could upset people. He takes in her form. She just sat, curled in a ball almost, her back against the furnisher comfatbley, her arm resting laid out on the arm chair. Comfatbley, peacefully. Her face, almost looking half asleep and relaxed. Why? John thought, Why put effort in blending in when everybody in this house knows what you are? Why try and look human when you clearly aren't, when you're just nothing but pure metal, wires, cogs and bolts. John merely sighed and turned his back towards the TV, watching as the Simpsons took on the Itchy & Scratchy terminat- robots! Robots...Seriously that's how bad things can be sometimes, it can really dig deep in your thoughts to say you want 'out' of it all.

'Die mad robots, Die' Homer shouted as he climbed out the pile of robots that were too damaged too move due to flash photography. A chuckle came from John 'If only it was that easy' he said. 'tick' 'tick' 'tick' back to flicking through all 360 channels again waiting for something ironic to criticize. He turned to Cameron again to see if she tried to look more human to impress him. Nope. No movement no change in face expression – oh wait..she's running her finger through her feet gently. 'tick' tick' ..Wait-what? He turned to her again. Well this is new John thought. There she was sat comfortably tickling her feet slowly and gently, soo human the way she does it.

'W-what are you doing?' he asked slightly shaking his head, eyes narrowing.

She turned to look at him, head tilted and an expression that looked 'what's it like look' type. 'Tickling my feet' she said simply.

Okay...'Why' He said back. 'Part of a diagnostic'? He asked her, almost jokingly.

'No..of course not' she said almost dumbstruck. 'I like it. The feel of it, it feels nice and relaxing' she continued as she whirled her finger round the center of her foot.

This puzzled John but it reminded him when she stuck her foot out the car window while he driven. 'I have sensations, I feel' She once said. He fogged the flashback. She can't feel.

'Do you like it' she asked as she moved her finger to her other foot, running it along the same way she did with the other.

'What, tickling my feet?' This part of her mission or something? Then again she did ask alot of random questions.

She nodded. Her docile eyes looking right into his.

'Well, can't really say. Don't have time to tickle my feet and relax' as he shifted slightly, crossed his arms 'can be alil hard considering I have Skynet hunting me down among other things' He wanted this conversation to end, He wasn't really interested in talking to Cameron anymore. Ever since that day, His 17th birthday. Things took a real turning point which led to another. 'tick' 'tick' A woman appeared on the screen dressed in a white suit, her skin almost a pale white and her dark reddish shoulder length hair stood out clearly and nothing but a plain white background behind her. 'Your future, Its in our hands' she said with a empty smile. 'tick' 'tick'

Cameron looked at her feet, still running her finger along. She used two fingers and run the tip of her nails along her foot this time. Her foot jerked slightly, her mouth opened slightly, looked amazed by what just happened. Why did her foot twitch, what made it move when she didn't even want it to move? John will know, John teaches her things, emotions, how people grieve and about birthdays.

She called his name, almost demanding his full attention.

'Yes' He responded sounding a little agitated.

'Look' she said back. His head turned to her. She ran her two fingers along her foot exactly the same way she did before and as expected her foot jerked slightly. 'Why does this mean?' she asked, looking eager and determined to absorb his answer into her detailed data files.

John looked abit bathed by kept his calm head and not wanting to show any interest, he gave her an answer anyway. 'Well usually when people do that it means their ticklish'.

'Ticklish?' Obviously she didn't quite understand.

'Ticklish is when a person gets prodded or tickled their body kind of reacts to it. People can be ticklish at different places like their feet, hips or neck' He explained as Cameron took in his every word, recording the information and filing it under some Skynet symbol code. He carried on. 'When it happens it can make people laugh or tense up can even make them cry depending how ticklish they are and how long their being tickled.

Cameron, silent after five seconds he finished.

Oh, here we go, wait for it, wait for it, John thought as he saw her head tilt.

'Thank you for explaining' She said with a smile. Hm..The same smile she wore when they first met, John cherished that memory, even though he found out she was a terminator the next day it was one of the reasons why he cared for her so much.

'Your welcome' he said back nodding and turning his head back towards the TV. 'Tick' 'Tick' He could still see her at the corner of his eye, still looking at him, smiling.

John looked at the time, 9:30pm. My time really DOES go fast when you're having complete utter fun. He sighed, shouldn't he be out at some disco, with a group of friends pulling every girl you see on the dance floor? No, Noo John stick with your guns, You have a over-caring mother an uncle who disappears every so often to see somebody. Derek had more freedom than John and in the future John's supposed to be giving the orders to that man, lastly he's got unpredictable Cameron, one day she could be out to kill you the next she wants to protect you. Yeeah, John doesn't need that kind of freedom he's got everything he needs, Right here....To hell with this to hell with it all.

'I'm going to bed' he said as he got up off the furnisher, heading for his room upstairs.

'Good night, John.' She said in the terminator style tone. Skynet bless her.

He said nothing in return and was already stomping up the stirs to his room, the click of his doorknob and the the bump it made as he shut it.

Cameron, still laid against the furnisher changed her form to sitting up straight, feet now on the floor close together and hands on her lap. Her eyes pointed directly at the Tv, a blank channel with no signal, fuzz and noise only on display. Cameron stared, not moving an inch.

_Well that's it for now going to do a bit more piece by piece involving other characters. Can be a bit dull if its just J&C all the way lol_


	2. Conner Evening

Okay back with 2nd chapter hopefully the more I do the less errors when writing them lol

Upstairs in the Conner house, Sarah's bedroom or armoury whichever, inside was none other than Sarah Conner the mother of the messiah or the son of a crazy bitch what normal people would say. 2:30am, Sarah laid, sprawled out on her bed, staring straight eyed at the sealing just waiting for slumber, at least 2 minutes of sleep would be fine but these past few weeks sleeping is like trying to get blood out of a fucking stone. There was just too much, too much on Sarah's mind, John's safety, his future and her own, who knows if Sarah even has a future, Cameron once told her she died of cancer, they jumped time yes but cancer can just lay dormant in the human body waiting, ticking like a time bomb waiting to go off. That was just one half of what's her mind, now for the other half, god, doesn't life get fucking better for us all. Her best problem at this day is the all unknowing '3 dots' she's been encountering in almost every corner of her eye sight, first seeing it blood printed in the basement along with other names, targets, locations , it's like something you get out of Google earth it's all there in one blink. Derek...well what's to say about Derek Reese now? That man's out more than gas, Hell knows where he goes, he just takes off without telling no one, that will need to be dealt with but there are more important things. John, her son is changing and not in a good way either. He's being defiant, making his own decisions, going out whenever he sees fit without protection, without weaponry, without Sarah. It all started at the junkyard the second she saw his eyes as the termite glared its flaming light, she knew it was him, not John Baum...John Conner. Is this really the person he's going to change into, should she provoke that person? Will it save him or seal his fate? Fate...There is no fate but what we make.

Fantastic, great. She was getting tired. Her eyes felt cold which made her eye lids want to cover them and so she did. Finally, a decent half night's sleep, bet than nothing though.

7:45am. Sarah awoke. That felt good, getting a bit of sleep, she could feel her energy coming back slowly, let's hope it gets spent on something worth it, beating the shit out of people for information was getting kind of boring. She got out of bed, put on a black t-shirt and some white jogging pants and made her way downstairs. She could hear voices, slightly echo, must be from the kitchen, no doubt her son and It. She made her way into the kitchen and saw John in a grey dressing gown, sat at the kitchen table, eating bacon and eggs. He made his own breakfast? What's wrong with her pancakes?

''Morning'' she murmured while taking a seat. John greeted her back while eating

''you made breakfast?'' she asked while smiling

''No'' He replayed, shaking his head. ''Cameron did'' with his mouth full. So she's feeding him now, what's next?

Footsteps could be heard. Sarah looked down at the table not wanting to acknowledge what was about to come in.

''School will be starting in twenty one minutes and thirty six seconds, John. We should go'' Sarah heard while it took a seat opposite her. Heard the chair creek as it sat down next to John.

''Yeah, yeah I know'' John said. Sarah looked in front of her to see Cameron.

Wait...No, That's not right. That's not Cameron. Sarah's blood froze, her feet went numb, butterflies caved her stomach, shoulders tensed. What is this?

She exhaled, her teeth almost clattering. She kept looking on what was in front of her, next to John. She wanted to jump out of her seat take John's hand and run but her body was frozen. Her fingers felt swollen and stiff as they were pressed against the table flat out. Her eyes now beginning to water.

Is what's in front of her now really Cameron? It has to be; after all she heard her voice. This was Cameron but her insides, behind the fake flesh, disguise, face. It was Cameron's metallic skeletal form and by god it is just like the one she saw years ago in the factory, how it limped out of the fire towards Kyle and Sarah. Cameron's skeletal form was however a little different, her coltan was brighter and there were two small bumps on its chest. Cameron looked at her, hearing the metal making a soft vibrating noise.

'' you look ill, Sarah'' It said as it tilted its head a few inches to the right.

Sarah shivered her teeth were clattering, head dripping with sweat.

''Mom'' Said John as he nudged her arm trying to get her attention.

Those eyes. It has the same eyes only Cameron's were bright blue not red. It has a face of death, those greyish metal teeth shined, like it was smiling. The smile of death as it looked.

Sarah shook her head slowly, sweat dripping off as she moved. Why is this happening?

''No'' she whispered and whimpered almost about to cry or throw up because of what she's looking at.

''S-Stay away from John'' Sarah whispered, teeth clattered. Cameron tilted her head again, she could see the blue eyes shrink then went back to normal size. Like it was analyzing her ''stay away from my son''

The machine turned its head towards John. ''John, we should go to school now'' Cameron said, her blue eyes grew brighter as it spoke then dimmed.

''hm..that time already?'' John said before he gulped down his orange juice. He looked at his mother who was still frozen in place. ''you should go to bed mom you look like crap'' sighing as he stood up. The machine stood up also making a screeching noise as its legs stood straight.

Sarah began to cry. ''don't go near it John, don't let it follow you!'' she screamed, trying to move but to no avail, her limbs just frozen as she watched John left for the door and the metal skeleton that followed him. Sarah screamed for John again but he ignored her, almost like he couldn't even hear her. She shouted his name again but no luck. As John disappeared from her sight Cameron came to a halt, its head turned to look at Sarah for a couple of seconds.

A feeling came to Sarah's hand, she felt control over it and without hesitation she pointed at Cameron ''I won't let you go near him...I won't let you take my son away'' she said in a threatening tone, still crying

''We'll see'' it simply replayed but in very slow motion and walked off to where John went.

Sarah stretched her arm as far as she could almost if she was trying to reach out to John. She screamed his name till she felt her ear drums reacting.

------------------------

''John!'' she shouted her body jerked upwards and her arm stretched out. Sarah looked around, still in her bedroom, still sweating. She ran her hand through her hair hard. She gained her breathe back and slumped down, her head hitting the pillow. Another dream, these dreams were getting more and more frequent. She looked at her digital alarm clock along the side. It read 3:00am. She took a deep breath and tried to relax again. Something needs to be done. Something needs to be done about Cameron, if only John would listen to her if only he himself would have a dream like that he would at least know what Cameron really is. Though John may know better than her about Cameron he still refuses to let her go, still refuses to keep his life safe. Cameron is dangerous, she needs to go. She stared at the sealing, hoping that she won't sleep this time, her dreams are tainted because of that piece of metal trash.

Sometimes in times like these, Sarah is grateful that John stays with out with Riley.

She sighed. Everything has fallen to shit.

9:30pm. Deep in an underground basement under a five story building was a computer area. Full of servers, equipment, computers and cooling units, inside the main area was two big screen display screens, showing nothing but images, binary and processes. There was a table in the centre with nothing on it but two hands which came from a terminator, now controlled by the most sophisticated, high working, smart AI. John Henry. He sat staring into deep space, body frozen, eyes not blinking and just listened to the noises the servers made next to him.

The door opened. John Henry's eyes snapped towards to see a man in a suit.

He smiled. ''Hello Mr Ellison''

James nodded at him ''John Henry'' He came to sit down on the chair sitting opposite John Henry.

''How are you today, Mr Ellison?'' still smiling.

''I'm fine, John Henry, thank you'' As he unbuttoned his jacket.

John Henry decided to come up with a conversation. ''Mr Ellison, I have made a discovery about this body I'm connected to, about where it came from. There are only scraps of these files as most of them are corrupted or possibly damaged. Some files are also unknown to me and will take some time to convert'' James folded his arms not prepared to see what would appear on the screen but it seemed like John Henry wanted to impress him. So why not, allot he's seen in recent times he wasn't prepared for, he's got used to it.

''Okay, what is it you've discovered'' he crossed his legs, eyes looked at the screen behind John Henry.

''One moment please'' he said in a robotic tone.

An image appeared on the screen which looked to be a destroyed city after nuclear fallout. James got off his seat and went closer to the display screen. He couldn't believe it. This was the future, where Cromartie came from. It was almost like hell had taken over.

''What is this'' James asked.

''I found it in a built in memory unit somewhere inside this body, it appears this machine used to back up it's data in case it's main CPU was ever re-written'' he explained ''It is recorded, Mr Ellison, like a video. Would you like me to play it?''

James nodded. It played. It was like someone walking with a camcorder on their face, he watched as Cromartie moved along the what was like a desert of ash and skulls. The sky was just as normal only the clouds were just as deformed and moved at fast speeds, like it was on fast forward. James flinched and clutched his cross that hung on his neck as he heard the sound of thunder. Then came spectres of light dashing from one side to the other , like a cross fire. Blue and purple long thin lights scattered along the long distant view. This was the war, the war which mankind will face after judgement day. When the devils walk the earth. The picture became blurry and noise began to appear. It came to a pause.

''I am sorry, I cannot play it any further'' He said with a disappointed look.

James sighed ''don't be, I've seen enough'' He felt sick. He needed the toilet.

''I will keep decoding and decrypting the data, Mr Ellison. I will ask Mrs Weaver to inform you if I find anything else'' As he watched James leave the room.

James turned his head and nodded and left. This made him shiver, it's like each day, every visit and not just to see John Henry, Catharine Weaver felt as if the veil was slowly uncovering something but to what, James doesn't know. He heads to the toilet to gather himself. Would John Henry have anything to do with the future, could he be the cause for all this? If John Henry finds any more information about the future what will he do? James went into the toilet, went to the taps, splashed some hot water in his face to regain a stable temperature. He stared at his reflection for a moment. Staring at his reflection his eyes caught something behind him, it was a urinal stand. ''What is god's name is that'' as he focused through the mirror. It was rippling slowly....now it was melting. James turned his head to look with his own eyes in such speed. Nothing, nothing's wrong, the urinal stand was just rinsing itself with water. He took a deep breath, though he could have sworn he saw something....no. No, he was feeling a bit ill anyway and sometimes being in this building made him think anything is possible. 'I'm going home' he thought and turned to leave. He will be back tomorrow, warn Catharine about these files John Henry is encountering.

2:55am. Cameron, still sat staring at a blank station on the television screen. She had not moved since John retreated to his room. ''JOHN!'' She heard from upstairs, it was no doubt Sarah and another bad dream. That has happened a number of times, the first couple of times when this happened it would force Cameron into high alert, it made her get the impression that John was under attack or Sarah. But there was no need now, Cromartie has been disabled and destroyed so the chances of them being under attack has dropped dramatically.

Cameron did a status check, it was 3:00am already. Cameron bolted up off the furnisher and turned the television off. Cameron decided to partrol the household.

{{LOADING-SYS-ROUTINE-4429B. . . . .PLEASE WAIT. . . }}

A list of tasks appeared on her HUD in direct order.

Patrol lower level – check outside area through windows. {{ATTENTION – USE SIGHT – SAVE IN TEMP FOLDER

Patrol upper level – check outside area from windows. {{ATTENTION – USE MOST RECENT SIGHT SNAPSHOT – COMPARE WITH LIVE IMAGE FOR CHANGES}}

Inspect/examine 'MISSION OBJECTIVE – 1.001' every hour {{ATTENTION – USE PHISICAL CONTACT. LOAD – .BIO.S}}

Ensure 'MISSION OBJECTIVE' is in a satisfactory condition.

Repeat – 'SYS-ROUTINE-4429B'

Yes. This was Cameron's every evening routine. She would always use it to ensure John Conner and the security was in good level. It was however boring...but she has a mission and she has no choice but to comply. Cameron's made mistakes, big mistakes in her mission, but she is willing to let that go so John and Sarah should too. Cameron stopped wondering and started her routine.

3:35am. John laid on his bed. He was asleep till he heard his mother cried his name, again. She must have more nightmares than a child does after watching two horrors films. So now he laid staring at the ceiling, waiting for daylight. His cell phone started vibrating and its screen lit up, this caught John's attention and reached for his phone on his bed side unit, well toy chest more like. He looked at his phone and saw a text message from Riley. 'Texting me at this time'? John thought looking confused, he read it anyway.

===RILEY===

Hey jus wondered if ur busy 2day fancy meetin up? Wb x.x.x.x

John blinked, just what's with these short word messages can't understand them at all. He also saw that Riley didn't put the date and month in either but he doubted a terminator would send text messages in that way. John snickered, imagine Cameron or Cromartie being total textoholics. Now is John doing anything today? Hmmm maybe, but whatever that was he isn't going to miss up on real-Riley-time. He replayed. Before John could start pressing his buttons away he heard soft creeks coming up the stairs...Cameron. ''oooh shit'' John whispered, Cameron was doing her checks if she finds out John's awake especially with his cell in his hands there's going be pure complications..again. He quickly put his cell back on the desk and tucked himself in tight under the covers, almost like a child thinking the bogyman's coming.

3:30am. Cameron had been staring outside the window looking at a flickering street light almost like she was attracted to it like a moth. So far and as expected there's no security risks, easy but boring night. She turned to check the other side of the room. After reaching half way past the furnisher her vision flickered slightly and she was hearing a hard quiet beeping noise, this is interference, usually when something has been transmitted from cell phones. It was not Sarah, her chances of being contacted especially at this time is below %30, and John however is 50% higher. Somebody is contacting John, but why? It is very late for people to be awake at this hour, humans need to be asleep and there if was someone awake at this time they wouldn't contact John. Nobody has his number expect herself, Sarah and Derek, which narrows it to one person. Cameron's eyes narrowed and frowned, headed for the stairs to John's room. She was now outside John's bedroom door, she heard a tap like something was dropped on the floor from inside. John was awake, that was unacceptable.

---TEMPORARY MISSION---

Enter primary subjects area

Use {{.BIO.S}}. Do full status check on primary subject

Gather information

Cameron begun, she started to turn the doorknob slowly and let it creek open to unveil John's room. She scanned the area and noticed John's 4 – 7 year old bed, a big bulge underneath the covers, she also saw John's cell phone at his bedside table the backlight was still active, John has been using his phone without doubt. She moved forward towards his bed. She saw his covers shake for a split second, his foot stuck out of the covers, Cameron slowly reach for his foot and wrapped her fingers around his ankle, his foot twitched and heard him sigh, another reason stating he's awake.

---ACTIVTING ---

......

......

HEART-RATE NONAML

BLOOD-PRESSURE NONAML

BRAIN-WAVE PATTERNS NONAML

STRESS-LEVEL ERROR

''fuck off, Cameron'' HIGH

He jerked his off her grip and it disappeared under the covers.

''why aren't you asleep?'' she questioned

''mom had a bad dream again of course'' he grunted underneath the covers

This was true but Cameron picked up interference from his cell phone. John isn't telling her everything. This is not acceptable, John shouldn't lie to her. She rolled her eyes back.

''Shit shit shit shitty shit'' John said under the covers. Cameron's coming, he can hear her walking towards his door. Should have turned the fucking phone off, John thought. John breathed deeply and tried to calm down. 'Okay, I might be able to get away with this' he thought as he slowed his breathing down to a sleeping paste. The door creaked open 'shit, she's here' he tightly closed his eyes and curled into a ball, he felt a draft around his foot, it was sticking out the covers, if Cameron discovers on that she'll- cold fingers wrapped around his foot, she was scanning him. 'Okay, easy, she doesn't know you inside out, just calm it down' His foot jerked as she came into contact.....she just lets herself into his room without knocking, does she NEED to know every move he makes? This is fucking nosiness 'fuck this' ''Fuck off, Cameron'' as he shunned his foot under the covers.

''why aren't you asleep'' he heard.

Does Cameron think humans sleep all hours of the night?

''Mom had a bad dream again of course'' he grunted. Fucksake she wasn't this bad before the explosion. Silence then seem to seep in, she didn't replay. John won, hooray. He heard her stroll to the other side of the bed towards his bedside table. 'shit, the phone' He quickly peeped his head out the covers and drew has arm out to get it but before he had the chance to it was already in Cameron's hand, her thumb pushing in the buttons, she was looking through his damn phone. WHY is she DOING this SHIT he thought to himself, his teeth clenched. 'No, you ain't looking through my phone' he thought as he leaned out of bed and tried to snatch the phone off her but to his surprise she stretched her arm up so he couldn't reach it and took a step back. 'fucking bitch' he whispered.

''This is for your own protection, John'' she said robotic and fast

''Oh, so that's how it's gonna be?'' he said as he bolted off the bed, he isn't going to let her go through his phone.

He closed the distance between them both, grabbed her hand and used his other to get his phone but due to her weight and pure metal it was a bit harder than he thought.

''relinquish the phone, Cameron!'' he said in a terminator tone

He put all his weight into it, trying to get his phone back. Using her empty hand she pushed John back on the bed. Shit, he just isn't going to get it back till she's done with it. He heard her thumb pressing the buttons again, her head tilted and her eyebrows raised. 'sssshit, now she knows'

''Why is Riley contacting you at this time?'' she questioned. Interrogation time, love it

''It's just a message Cameron, she wouldn't know if my phone was turned off or not'' he said trying to finish the subject.

He saw her stare at his phone for a second, she must be reading the message or another.

Her eyes then shot back to John.

''Yes, you are right. Here'' she said as she chucked the phone back at him, it landed on his lap. He looked up at her. 'What, that easy?' As he stared at her gobsmacked.

She turned around and exited his room, before shutting the door she turned around to him ''Go back to sleep, John'' and the door closed to a click.

Yes, ma'am, tut'' he said sarcastically and did a salute with his hand. He was lucky to get out of that one, shit like that would go on all night, especially when Riley was involved.

He plopped his phone back on his table and laid back down, staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take over, pondering on why Cameron gave up so easily.

''Mom had a bad dream of course'' John answered. Cameron rolled her eyes back

Something bright in the room suddenly dimmed down at the side of John's bed. Her eyes settled on to his cell phone. Cameron strolled her way to his phone to check for recent messages and call logs. Cameron picked his phone up and without hesitation she went straight to his text messages, John then lurched his hand out to where his phone was until he noticed she already had it. Cameron knew how to operate this phone with ease as she and Sarah have the same model. John then attempted to retrieve his phone with a surprise but Cameron was well prepared, she knew for certain John would try this, she stepped back and held his phone high so John couldn't reach. Cameron heard John say something verbal towards her. This was an urgent matter, if Riley really is in touch with John at this time she needs to know every detail, Riley is a major security risk and girls are complicated. ''This is for your own protection, John''

''Oh so that's how it's gonna be?'' until Cameron was about to replay, John was rising off his bed, almost readying to attack. Cameron remained still, still had the phone held high. There was less than %10 John could recover his phone from Cameron's metal body strength. He came face to face with her and grabbed her wrist and used his other to snatch the phone off Cameron. As expected, John was struggling, he couldn't even move her an inch. This amused Cameron, watching John struggle.

''relinquish the phone, Cameron'' he said in a monotone with no emotion, was John making fun out of her?

Cameron had enough, using such little force Cameron used her free hand to shove John away, she pushed him so he landed back on his bed to prevent harm to him. Cameron then continued to press his buttons, the phone that is.

MENU MESSAGES:

RILEY

RILEY

RILEY

RILEY

RILEY

FUNNY DEREK

RILEY

RILEY

John has many messages from Riley, she is obsessive. Cameron clicked the first and most recent message, it read:

===RILEY===

Hey jus wondered if ur busy 2day fancy meetin up? Wb x.x.x.x

A very puzzling and confusing message, can Riley spell. What does Wb stand for and since when did digits combine with words? Cameron was very confused about this, she would research on these codes or phrases later, but Cameron got what she wanted. Questioning is now in order.

''Why is Riley contacting you at this time'' she began, brisk, strict tone kicking in. She wants answers, this is about John Conner her main reason of existing, she won't tolerate someone unknown from the outside jeopardize her mission. John is hers, her responsibility.

''It's just a message Cameron, she wouldn't know if my phone was turned off or not'' he said trying to finish the subject. Cameron would press on to get an answer but it would only anger John more. Cameron left it there. She has what she needs, her new plan will come into fruition.

''yes, you are correct, here'' she chucked his phone back and it landed on his lap. John looked back up at her in shock, she did not care. She turned around and headed to exit his room. Cameron forgot about John. ''go back to sleep, John'' humans need sleep in order to perform perfectly despite how weak they really are.

Cameron left John's room and closed the door. Riley had been in contact with John through text message, she was a very bad speller and poor with grammar and sentences. John was trying to avoid the situation by lying to her, he was also very aggressive towards her, she did not deserve that, however Cameron got what she wanted.

---SEARCHING FILES. . . . PLEASE WAIT. . . .SEARCH COMPLETE!

---TEMP FOLDER – OPEN – RILEY.D. . .

Little does John know, Cameron acquired Riley's cell phone number. This will come to good use and aid her into separating John from Riley. She smiled.

---Beginning '– 'SYS-ROUTINE-4429B'. She disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

Right I'm sure you pro writers will notice alot of mistakes but I will try and correct as much as I can. Will get started on chappy 3 ASAP. Hope you lot enjoyed it. 


End file.
